


Big Alpha, Little Omega

by Deathtouch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Influence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, Kindness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, mentions of mpreg, mild manipulation, owkinkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: ☛ written foroverwatch kinkweek; day six / alpha/beta/omega-dynamicsLucio woke up drenched in sweat. He had soaked through his tank top in the night. He was barely covered by a threadbare sheet and still he kicked it off, twisting and turning to find a cool spot on the mattress. Even his scalp was soaked. He tugged at the silk scarf he wore to bed, freeing his locks to try and cool them. It didn’t help. Nothing was helping. He was burning up.Lucio managed to push himself up out of bed. The concrete floor was cool on his bare feet. He had half a mind to lay down and press his cheek to the cold ground but he stumbled towards the door instead. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew what was happening; he knew why he was sweating like a thief in church but he couldn’t even entertain those thoughts right now. He needed to cool off.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the real prompts for kinkweek day six were 'bestiality / cum-inflation' and i thought abov was a good twist on both of those two. please enjoy!
> 
> this fic unbeta'd, my apologies for any errors or mistakes!

Lucio woke up drenched in sweat. He had soaked through his tank top in the night. He was barely covered by a threadbare sheet and still he kicked it off, twisting and turning to find a cool spot on the mattress. Even his scalp was soaked. He tugged at the silk scarf he wore to bed, freeing his locks to try and cool them. It didn’t help. Nothing was helping. He was burning up.

Lucio managed to push himself up out of bed. The concrete floor was cool on his bare feet. He had half a mind to lay down and press his cheek to the cold ground but he stumbled towards the door instead. Somewhere in the back of his brain he knew what was happening; he knew why he was sweating like a thief in church but he couldn’t even entertain those thoughts right now. He needed to cool off.

After midnight the lighting in the base transitioned to more a energy efficient night setting. Dull yellow bulbs lit the hallway at regular intervals. When Lucio stumbled passed one of the motion sensors the fluorescents flicked on. He tried to shield his eyes but he was blinded anyway. It didn’t matter. He knew the watchpoint like the back of his hand and he could find his way to the bathroom without looking. Squinting heavily, he stumbled down the hall. Sweat dripped down the small of his back and made his thighs slick.

He found the open doorway to the communal bathroom and stumbled inside. He didn’t even care that he had clothes on, he went straight for the showers. Lucio turned on the water at its coldest setting and let the frigid stream rain down on him. He gasped out loud, more at the shock of it than anything. The relief wasn’t instant but it did feel good. He hung his head under the cold spray sucking in one deep breath after another. Heat still burned through him but the cold water kept the worst of it at bay, enough that he could think.

God, he was going into heat. Why? Why now? Why here? Why like this? Lucio had spent a lot of his formative years on suppressants. It was dangerous to be an unregulated omega in Rio De Janeiro with the political climate the way it was.

He was getting older now though and if he stayed on suppressants it could permanently alter his cycle and ability to bare children. Lucio wasn't even sure he wanted to have kids, but he didn't want to ruin his body before he decided either. He'd stopped taking suppressants after his career took off. His heat was still irregular, not quite arriving in a timely manor each year like it should. 

A big sob burst out of him and he started crying like a baby. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to go into heat? He wasn’t some stuck up omega who turned their nose up at crying like it was some kind of indignation. He didn’t think being in touch with his emotions made him weak or any of that Alpha-mentality nonsense. It was stressful to have a heat spring up out of nowhere, with no way to deal with it, far away from home and its comforts. So yeah, he was going to cry about it if he wanted to.

Lucio realized between his gasping sobs that there was someone in the bathroom with him. It wasn’t really a shock, it was a communal bathroom after all. Other people had the right to come and go. He felt smooth fingers on his shoulder, a foreign hardness to them. Genji’s touch. Soft as the sensor pads on his fingertips were, his fingers were still metal after all.

“Lucio?” Genji spoke to him gently, a soft soothing tone.

Lucio wanted to curl up against his metal plated chest and sob into it. He wanted Genji to hold him while he cried. That would require moving out of the shower stream though, and considering he still felt like he was burning up on the inside he wasn’t about to risk going to Genji for comfort.

“I-I’m going into heat.” Lucio told him through his tears.

Genji made a sharp noise. “I’ll find Angela.”

Lucio whimpered helplessly and nodded. He closed his eyes to try and keep from breaking into sobs again but it was useless. He needed help. He wanted someone to take care of him. He felt empty and horrible and so, so alone.

 

* * *

 

Lucio trembled under the towel around his shoulders. He was half draped over the kitchen table, carefully pressing an ice pack to the back of his neck. His skin was all clammy and wet. The air in the room should have felt cold but it didn’t. He wanted to cry but instead he moaned low in his throat. Angela and Jack were arguing over him.

“I just asked if you were sure.” Jack grumbled. He was unhappy about being woken up in the middle of the night, but so far as Lucio knew no one had bothered to wake him. He’d heard the commotion and came to investigate on his own.

“It was a ridiculous question and you know it.” Angela fired back. “Of course Lucio’s sure what’s happening to him!”

“It could be something else. It- look. We didn’t have omegas in Overwatch back in the day, that’s all I’m saying.”

Angela gasped sharply, her anger rising.

Lucio started crying again, tears running down his face. He was whimpering like a baby. He wanted someone to take care of him. Listening to the two of them fight was getting harder and harder by the second. He wished Genji was still here. He could at least curl up with him if he was. Genji had disappeared to find him some dry clothes and the fighting had only escalated since he’d stepped out.

“How dare you!” Angela snapped. She was usually so calm and collected, sweet even. Lucio had only heard her sound this angry once or twice in his life. “Of course we had omegas! We had an entire omega defense unit.”

“I need help.” Lucio croak out. They weren’t listening to him.

“The defense unit was non-combative. I only meant-“

“Non-combative no thanks to you, and your Alpha politics!” Angela was an inch away from Jack’s face, sticking her finger into his chest as she spoke. “Those were fine men and women in that unit! They would have served admirably on the battlefield if the head of Overwatch had let them!”

“Enough, Zeigler!” Jack was done trying to defend himself and his voice had dropped low to an unkind growl. “We’re not having that discussion again. Besides, those omegas were all on suppressants. Why isn’t he?” He gestured with a jerk of his chin towards Lucio.

“Oh,” Angela laughed in annoyance. “And who exactly is regulating suppressant use? While your off beating up _Los Muertos_ in Mexico, Winston’s actually been trying to run this organization again. He's a little too busy to worry about who on the team is an Alpha or an omega, and which of them are or aren’t on suppressants, or-“

Lucio dropped his ice pack with a clatter. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. He couldn’t. He started bawling in earnest. He put his face in his hands, one cool from holding the cold ice and one warm from his hot heat burning through his body. He cried into his palms, shoulders shaking with the force of his sobs.

Angela seemed to realize her negligence. She turned her attention to her patient again, gently caressing the back of his neck. Her touch was too warm but it felt nice, even though she was only a beta. Lucio barely stopped himself from pressing his face into her shirt and crying against her soft stomach like a child running to bury his face in his mother’s apron.

“There, there.” Angela soothed him. "It's alright Lucio. You'll make it through."

Her caduceus staff had no effect on him when they tried it. She knew it wouldn't, and said as much before taking it out of storage, but Lucio begged her to try anyway. He wasn't sick or injured, heats were a natural occurrence. There was nothing that the healing beam of the staff could do. It did lessen some of the burn that was boiling his insides, but not by much and not for long.

They kept emergency accelerants in every medkit. It was easy enough for her to find one for him and Lucio had taken the little red pill immediately. He would still have to go through his heat, but it would at least speed up the process. He would only be out for one or two days instead of four or five days.

Their next best bet was a heat facilitation device; a nice imitation Alpha cock to tide Lucio over during the worst of it. Angela was sure they kept emergency heat facilitation devices around the base somewhere, they just had to find them. The watchpoint was still getting back to being operational. There was a lot of tech and a lot of supplies still in storage. There was no way of knowing where supplies like that would be kept. Angela had some good guesses but before she had a chance to go and look Jack had come around and the two of them had started fighting.

"Jack will go check the upper floors." She said sweetly and the sharp look she gave him brokered no argument. "When Genji comes back I'll have him do a sweep of the supply room where I found the other left over medical equipment, alright? It's just a little heat. Nothing to worry about."

Just a little heat! Alphas and betas, what did they know? They had never suffered through one. They had no idea how bad it really was. Lucio felt like crying all over again.

A noise in the hallway indicated Genji's return. Lucio turned and glanced hopefully towards the kitchen door but it wasn't Genji who came through the doorway. It wasn't the tears in Lucio's eyes playing tricks on him either, there was no way to mistake Reinhardt Wilhelm for Genji Shimada. Reinhardt was nearly seven feet tall, built like a brick house and he had more muscles than everyone on the team combined. He wasn't just the epitome of an Alpha, he was a souped up Alpha with extra everything. He was definitely not Genji. Lucio started crying again.

"Omegas and their tears." Jack muttered unhappily.

Angela drew in a breath like she was about to haul off and really say what was on her mind but Reinhardt put a stop to any more of their bickering.

"What's all this?" He asked over Lucio's gentle sobs.

"Poor Lucio's gone into heat." Angela explained, stroking the back of his neck with her fingers.

"Heat?" Reinhardt repeated in shock. "Something must be done."

He swept over at once, not just taking Angela's place but taking over her job as caregiver immediately. He knew exactly what to do. He bent down low to scoop Lucio up in his arms.

The arms of an Alpha, thick with muscle and lined with scars. Lucio chased after the smell of him, burying his face in Reinhardt's neck under the soft fur of his greying beard. He continued his sobbing, curling up against Reinhardt's thick chest. This was something he had wanted to do with someone since he'd awoken. Being cradled was such a simple comfort, but it really made a difference.

"Don't worry, little omega." Reinhardt said to him. "A big alpha is here to care for you. I have you."

Lucio sobbed harder. It was such a cliche. That was the same line they used in all those cheesy romance movies right before the big love scene. Those same words were in every romantic novel ever written. _Big Alpha, little omega, I'm here to care for you._ It didn't get any more scripted than that but Lucio craved those words. He wanted to hear Reinhardt say that same thing again a hundred more times.

One of Reinhardt's big hands came to rest on the back of Lucio's neck. He squeezed gently. Lucio practically went limp, damn near melting in Reinhardt's grasp. His sobs quieted to a low whimper and he continued to nose up underneath Reinhardt's chin.

"You're so good with him." Angela said in some measure of surprise. Her voice sounded distant, far away maybe. Lucio could barely hear her.

"I'll take him back to my room." Reinhardt said knowingly. "I can help him through."

"Please, Alpha." Lucio's fingers scrabbled to find purchase anywhere in Reinhardt's shirt. He gripped it tightly. "Hurts, Alpha. 'M hurting."

"No," Reinhardt gently squeezed the back of his neck again. "You have a big Alpha to care for you. You're not hurting anymore now, are you?"

Lucio sniffled and moaned in confusion. He was still burning, still sweating under his arms and all down his spine. He still felt empty and horrible, even though he wasn't alone. Maybe he was wrong though? If an Alpha told him it wasn't so bad, it had to be true. Right? Reinhardt wouldn't lie to him. Reinhardt was cradling and caring for him.

"Take him." Angela agreed. "If we can find anything to facilitate we'll bring it to you."

Reinhardt grunted to show he understood and carried Lucio right on out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt's room was a furnace. The only thing that made it bearable was the crisp, clean scent of Alpha that clung to his sheets and clothes. Lucio didn't want to let go when Reinhardt lowered him to the bed, he whimpered helplessly and tightened his grip on Reinhardt's shirt.

"Let go, little omega. Be good for your Alpha." Reinhardt ordered gently, his words a low rumble.

Lucio let go at once, allowing himself to be laid on the mattress. In the back of his mind he knew Reinhardt wasn't _his_ Alpha. He was an Alpha, but they were no more than team mates. It didn't matter in that moment though because the only thing that quenched the heat within him was being a good omega so he obeyed.

"Let's get these wet clothes off of you, hm?" Reinhardt smiled at him as he spoke and Lucio's eyes went unfocused. He found himself smiling in return.

It wasn't until Lucio's shorts were being pulled down that he realized what he was sitting complacently for. Reinhardt wasn't his Alpha. He shouldn't be getting naked for him. It wasn't his nudity he was afraid of showing, they had seen each other in the showers after missions before. It was what would happen afterwards. Lucio couldn't mate with someone who wasn't his Alpha.

He whined in confusion. In the end his urge to protest outweighed his urges as an omega. He reached out with a sweaty palm to grab Reinhardt's thick wrist.

"Don't-"

"Shh." Reinhardt quieted him, voice rumbling lower still and hitting that deep Alpha tone. "Let your big Alpha take care of you."

Lucio melted back on the mattress and let it happen.

 

* * *

 

Lucio twisted in Reinhardt's grasp. Their bare skin was touching. Lucio knew that they were both naked, but the panic that thought should induce just wasn't there. The thick burl of Reinhardt's chest hair was pressed against the flat of Lucio's own chest. It was too hot, too itchy, he was sweating too much. Pulling away made it even worse. Like he was too far from the scent of Reinhardt.

"Alpha." Lucio whined, squirming. "Help me."

"I'm helping you, little omega." Reinhardt stroked his spine and nuzzled him sweetly.

"'M burning." Lucio insisted. "Make it stop."

"No, you're not burning." Reinhardt told him.

He was right. Lucio wasn't burning. His blood wasn't boiling. He wasn't even that sweaty, was he? He snuggled closer, curling against Reinhardt's body. He craved more than just the fingers stroking his skin. He ached for more. He burned for more.

Lucio squirmed, shifting in Reinhardt's arms. He was burning up. His heat was going to boil him alive if it didn't pass soon. He turned his head away and felt fresh air touch the sweat of his cheek. He was so sweaty. He whimpered. "It's too hot."

"No," Reinhardt told him again and kissed his forehead as he spoke. "No it isn't. Your Alpha has you. You're just fine."

 

* * *

 

Reinhardt draped a hot blanket around his shoulders and Lucio began to cry. "Take it off!" He begged, squirming, shoving the corner of it off with a flailing arm. Reinhardt only pulled it back into place.

"Come in." He called out.

The door to Reinhardt's room opened. Lucio hid himself against his Alpha's big chest. He tried weakly to push the blankets off again but Reinhardt held him still with his strong arms.

"These were all that we could find." Genji's notable voice and accent floated into Lucio's consciousness.

"That'll do." Reinhardt told him.

Lucio squirmed. "Too hot, Alpha."

"I know, little omega." Reinhardt consoled him. "I'll help you."

After the soft click of the door closing, Reinhardt stripped away the insufferable blanket. He tossed it aside and Lucio gulped in a breath of air. Reinhardt made quick work of maneuvering Lucio's body, arranging his legs so that he wasn't so much curled up but straddling Reinhardt's thighs instead. Lucio protested with gentle groans but allowed for it to happen. Their upper bodies were still plastered together, but now Reinhardt had ample access to Lucio's ass.

"Time for a nice big Alpha cock." Reinhardt told him.

Lucio gasped. It was like someone had turned the heat on in the room. (As if he wasn't already hot enough.) He wanted it, but he didn't. He didn't know Reinhardt well enough to mate with him. In the back of his mind he knew he should say no. He should protest and fight somehow. It was too hot to fight. Besides, he wanted it. He wanted it so badly.

Lucio felt Reinhardt's big arms shifting around him, moving in different ways. He wanted to stop the way the bristly hair on Reinhardt's arms irritated his hot skin. He yelped in surprise when he felt something at his hole, an entirely different sensation from bristly arm hair. Something stiff and big trying poke into him.

"Get wet for your Alpha." Reinhardt ordered.

Lucio's body responded immediately. One second he was only slight damp with sweat back there and the next he was dripping with slick, clear and wet between his cheeks.

"Good," Reinhardt commended him.

Lucio moaned openly, nuzzling Reinhardt's neck. He felt his hole dilating open, muscles flexing wide of their own accord. It was an uncontrollable spasm that he couldn't stop, and quite frankly he didn't want to. It needed to be filled. It needed to be filled now.

"A-Alpha!" Lucio cried out helplessly.

No sooner had he said the word than the stiff cock circling his hole drove home, filling him suddenly. Lucio arched his back and cried out again. His heat burned through him like wildfire.

It didn't feel right.

It wasn't enough.

Lucio sobbed. Why didn't it help? Why wasn't it working? Reinhardt was massive and yet his cock barely felt big enough. It didn't stretched him. It didn't reach deep within him. It was like running a marathon only to trip at the finish line. It was like reaching for a something just a hair away from his fingertips. It was so close to helping while suddenly making everything worse.

"Alpha I need more!" Lucio gasped, trying to squirm deeper onto the fat cock.

"No, your Alpha's cock is big enough." Reinhardt told him.

Lucio believed it, for a flicker of a second. He thought maybe Reinhardt was right. He could feel it inside of him, though. He could clench down around it and sense the inadequacy. He sobbed harder. "I need more! I need your knot!"

"Shh," Reinhardt's hand found the back of Lucio's neck. His lips found that tender spot on the curve of Lucio's shoulder, pressing hard in a kiss.

Not for the first time Lucio melted in Reinhardt's arms becoming the limp little omega who was ripe for a good mating.

 

* * *

 

Lucio faded in and out. Sometimes he felt a cock sliding in and out of him. Other times he could only sense the warmth of their bodies pressed together. It didn't feel as though his heat was receding. It felt like flames kept licking at him, hotter than ever.

When he cried, and he did cry often because he was sick of his heat already, Reinhardt comforted him. He kissed the soft mating spot on Lucio's shoulder. He squeezed gently at the back of his neck. He whispered sweet compliments and praised about how good his little omega was. He promised Lucio that he would feel better soon.

Lucio believed him every time.

 

* * *

 

"Wrap your hand around..." Reinhardt showed him how, curling Lucio's fingers around his own stiff little cock. He was reasonably sized for an omega, but that wasn't saying much.

"No," Lucio whimpered. It was too sensitive. It hurt. His hand was sweaty, burning hot. He didn't want to touch himself.

"Yes." Reinhardt circled his hand around Lucio's, encompassing the entire thing in his massive grip. "Stroke, little omega. Do as your Alpha tells you."

Lucio automatically moved to obey. He stroked himself once, twice. A continuous whine rose in his throat, heightening in pitch until he came. A tiny splat of white come. Pleasure spiked through him and he clenched uselessly around the inadequate cock stuffed inside of his body. He tried to milk the knot that wasn't there, clenching up again and again. It was a miserable, unsatisfying orgasm that left him feeling weak and tired.

Reinhardt cleaned up after him. He kissed Lucio's cheek and told him how good he was.

"Sleep now, my sweet omega. Close your eyes. Rest and your big Alpha will take care of you."

Lucio laid his head dully on Reinhardt's large shoulder. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, his heat fighting to keep him awake.

 

* * *

 

Lucio woke, burning with a low fever. He was alone in a bed that wasn't his. He was naked and sweat was drying on his skin. He glanced around the room sleepily.

Reinhardt emerged from an adjacent doorway. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. Lucio warily remembered the things the two of them had just done together. Slowly he realized he was now mated to some Alpha he barely knew. He wanted to cry. He had already cried so much he couldn't even manage a single tear.

He felt hot all over again.

"Can you turn the lights off?" He asked, exhausted. If he was too drained to deal with any of this that meant he was too drained to be awake.

"Feeling better?" Reinhardt asked hopefully.

"No." Lucio whispered, voice breaking despite himself. He had woken up to a situation significantly worse than being in heat. He was probably pregnant now. Reinhardt was probably one of those traditional Alphas who would force him to stay home and care for his litter of children, cook and cleaning all day. Lucio couldn't have a child. Not now. "No, not at all." He said sadly, fighting back the headache that came when his body couldn't produce tears or even sobs.

"It'll be okay." Reinhardt told him, switching off the lights. "Your heat's almost through."

At least there was that. At least his heat was almost over. Reinhardt climbed into bed with him. The mattress dipped heavily with his added weight. Lucio shamelessly craved the sensation of being held by someone bigger and stronger. He should have probably pulled away or pushed Reinhardt off but he didn't. He let Reinhardt spoon him, and held his big arm with warm hands as it wrapped around his middle.

Lucio closed his eyes and slept again.

 

* * *

 

When Lucio came to a second time there was a definite pinch of panic that colored things. A low grade fever was still burning through him but it wasn't the horrible heat that had plagued him earlier. He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping. He barely remembered what had happened to him. It came back in choppy flashes. Angela and Jack fighting. Reinhardt's warm embrace. Sweat sliding down his back. Genji's voice. A terrible orgasm that hit him like a punch in the gut.

Lucio's hands went to his stomach. Was he pregnant now? Pregnant with Reinhardt's baby. Lucio remembered Reinhardt's lips on his shoulder. Mated. They were mated. Even if by some miracle he wasn't carrying, he still belonged to an Alpha. An Alpha he hardly knew. Incredibly enough he managed to start crying again.

"Lucio?" Reinhardt came in from the hall with an armful of prepackaged food. He dropped it all on the nearby table and hurried to the bed. He got down to one knee and reached out for Lucio's hand, comforting him.

Lucio pulled it away. "No," Lucio sniffled. "How could this have happened. I can't be your mate! I can't have your baby! I don't even-"

"Baby?" Reinhardt pulled back in surprise. "Lucio, you're mistaken! I didn't mate with you!"

Lucio's panic screeched to a halt. He stared at Reinhardt in confusion for a moment, trying to process those words. He had felt it though. He had felt a cock inside of him. He had heard Reinhardt use possessive words again and again. He had felt those lips on his mating spot.

"What?" He blinked the tears from his big brown eyes in disbelief.

"We didn't- I would never! Not without consent." Reinhardt explained. "It was only an assistance device for omegas." He nodded towards the nightstand and Lucio saw it sitting there, cleaned and sterilized. An ugly cock shaped device that looked huge but Lucio remembered the feel of it now; how useless it was.

"I must confess when I saw you in the kitchen some of my more... protective qualities kicked in." Reinhardt told him, rising up from his knees to stand beside the bed. "You were so sick, Lucio. I wanted to help. I may have seen more of your body than you would have liked, I admit. My apologies." Reinhardt even blushed a little as he said it, clearly sensitive to the slight invasion of privacy. "I would never mate with an unwilling omega. Please understand. I only tried to help."

Lucio softened as he listened to Reinhardt speak. His fear gave way to appreciation. They hadn't mated. He wasn't pregnant. He wasn't going to have a baby. Reinhardt had taken care of him. It was actually rather sweet of him to do such a thing. Lone heats were hell to suffer through without an Alpha.

Lucio brought a hand up to his shoulder, feeling the place near the curve of his neck where a mating bite might be. He felt a little tender there but he didn't find any teeth marks or broken skin. Lucio couldn't believe he'd actually made it through the worst of his heat without being fucked or bitten.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Reinhardt had really taken care of him. Not just given in to base urges but actually cared for him and treated him right. Who knew there were Alphas that chivalrous left in the world. It was actually kind of heartwarming.

"I'm glad I could help." Reinhardt told him honestly. He went to pick up a power bar and some water from the pile he'd dropped on the table. He brought both to Lucio with a tentative smile.

Lucio leaned up to kiss him gently on the cheek, another little way of saying thanks.

"You don't mind if I stay here a little longer do you?" He asked hopefully, taking the water. It smelled so good in Reinhardt's room. So crisp and clean, bathed in that delicious Alpha scent. Since he was still feeling the residual effects of his heat the nice scent would keep him mellow until his fever finally broke.

"Not at all." Reinhardt allowed.

"We could even cuddle a little more... if you wanted to."

Reinhardt grinned. Of course he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> please check out [this awesome mcreyes charity event](https://mcreyes4charity.tumblr.com/) i'm involved it before it ends on july 28th 2018 :)
> 
> thanks for reading 
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
